Everything Has Changed (cover)
Everything Has Changed is originally performed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song with Allstar Weekend. The song is released as a single. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on January 15, 2013 and was available on iTunes the same date. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *This was Tiffany's first cover song in 2013. Lyrics All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you know you know you Cause all I know is we said hello And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and i'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed And all my walls stood tall painted blue But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you know you know you Cause all I know is we said hello And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you know you know you Cause all I know is we said hello And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed All I know is he held the door You'll be mine and i'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed All I know is we said hello So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain And everything has changed All I know is a new found grace All my days, i'll know your face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed References Videos Category:Cover songs Category:Collaborations